The Final Mission
by Jadeblueafterglow17
Summary: Wesley's last mission with Captain Picard goes far worse than expected. A what-if scenario after the crash landing of the shuttle on the desert moons of Regalus. Role Reversal. Please Review & Enjoy! Continued in Part II
1. Chapter 1  Failed Mission

**The Final Mission**

Author: Jadeblueafterglow 17 a.k.a. Alexsmom322

_A Star Trek the Next Generation Fan fiction_

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Angst Wesleytorture (not to be confused with Wesley bashing...cause I love the guy.)

**Disclaimers: These wonderful characters were created by Gene Wesley Roddenberry and they are owned by Paramount. I am only borrowing a few of my favorites, namely Wesley Crusher, Dr. Crusher, Picard, and a few others and I promise to return them relatively unharmed.**

_Note: This is a Alternate Universe scenario for the episode Final Mission, the episode before Wesley leaves for Starfleet Academy. It follows the storyline to Chapter 3, and then takes a life of its own! Trust me! Read on !_

Enterprise Shuttle Bay -

_0800 hrs (Stardate will come later)_

Wesley Crusher sat at the OPS station of Shuttle Nenebek, Captain Dirgo's prized possession.

"Ensign Crusher to the Bridge." Dr Crusher sat in her chair on the bridge and smiled broadly. She loved the sound of her son's voice confidently calling himself a real officer of the Enterprise, he'd worked hard to become a non-commisioned officer.

"Go ahead, Mister Crusher." Riker answered.

"Our shuttle is ready for departure Commander Riker."

"Acknowledged."

"Shuttlecraft Nenebek has cleared the bay." Commander Data reported.

"Take us out of orbit Ensign Gray."

Dirgo stared ahead and glared back at Wesley. He threw the coordinates over his shoulders expecting to befuddle him. Wesley adjusted the controls and the shuttle smoothly changed course and headed for the planet Regalus.

"You've done this... before?"

"A few times." he said dryly. "sir."

Picard, studying his PADD on Regalian law suppressed a grin as he walked in to the rear cabin watching his Ensign navigate the shuttle. He looked in his port viewer as the Enterprise - D warped away at twice the speed of light.

Dirgo walked over and pressed a lever above Wesley's head and settled back into his seat.

"The Regalians are a people of war and brutality, if your Captain isn't tougher than he looks, those miners will have him for dinner."

"Captain Picard will handle the miners. You don't have to worry about him."

For a few moments the shuttle coasted along through the outer reaches of space. Ensign Crusher sat at ops adjusting and navigating the controls with ease as Captain Dirgo controlled the thrusters and flight path.

As Dirgo made a modification to thruster output suddenly an explosion of electricity and fire catapulted Wesley away from the OPS station as he flew through the air and crashed into the opposite console landing with a thud on the floor.

Dirgo glanced back at the fallen boy , but was frantically trying to regain control of his ship.

Captain Picard came back through the door and immediately noticed Wesley was no longer at OPS but a small electrical fire and blue smoke was in his place. He looked to the floor, horrified to see Wes lying on the floor, his uniform singed, eyes closed, and bleeding.

He grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the fire. He tossed the empty canister aside as the craft began to shake violently. The lights and control panels began to flicker on and off and a constant vibration was felt throughout the vehicle.

"Dirgo, what the devil happened?" Picard asked scrambling to the other console, Wesley at his feet. He heard him moan and glanced down and puts two fingers to his wrist and released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Navigation is gone." Dirgo exclaimed..."Port thrusters too." Dirgo was struggling for control of the ship.

Wesley groaned and began to stir as he started to sit up. Lines of pain spread across his young face.

"Ensign Crusher stay put...you may be seriously injured." he demanded. "You're bleeding."

Wesley put his hand up to his temple and wiped the blood from around his brow onto his pants. His right hand was charred black and was bruised up to the charred hole in his uniform exposing angry red burns.

"I'm okay sir. You may need my help." He cradled his right arm to his side as he struggled to get up. Picard reached down to grab him and steady him in the twisting and turning shuttle. Wesley sat down at the console.

"I don't doubt I will Mr. Crusher." he said quietly patting Wesley's shoulder.

Wesley pressed a series of buttons as Captain Picard took over the control of the ship.

"Captain, stabilizers are offline, guidance coupling is gone." Wesley half slurred.

Dirgo tried to reach Pentaurus "Shuttle Nenebek to Pentaurus station come in please" there was no answer. "Communication is off line, switching to manual navigation"

"Captain Dirgo what is our position?"

"Too damn far away from Pentaurus V, at least 30 million kilometers."

"Ensign Crusher scan for a Class M environment on the surrounding moons."

"Aye Sir...scanning now." Wesley pressed a few buttons as he struggled to stay upright. He couldn't let on how bad he was hurting; not now, the Captain needed him.

Dirgo continued to fight with the shuddering shuttle controls as the ship continued to pitch and turn wildly. "We are losing impulse engines. C'mon baby just a little bit longer."

"Sir, one of the moons is barely a class M, that is our only chance. Oxygen and nitrogen levels are tolerable. Temperatures are roughly fifty degrees Celsius ( 130 Fahrenheit). No life forms are present, but there is a strong magnetic field that may be causing interference with the scanners."

Dirgo made the adjustments manually as they headed towards the red colored moon.

"Ensign, reconfigure the thrusters, optimize them for manual input and navigation." Dirgo stared at Picard infuriated he would leave such an important task to the boy.

"Yes, Sir." he replied softly. Picard stole a glance at him. He was going to catch hell for this. He could already see the ire on Beverly Crusher's face when she sees the condition her only son is in.

"Captain Picard... will you take the helm?"

Dirgo goes to Wesley, shoulders him aside; Picard takes the Conn.

"You will need to reroute the flow of deuterium, otherwise the impulse engines will fail."

"I know. I am going to manually trip the bypass from the main engine to the thrusters..." the shuttle shudders again and is now being affected by the moons atmosphere. Dirgo stares at Wesley as if he has horns growing out of his head.

"How did you know how to do that...you re just a kid." Wesley glared at him.

"Captain, power is restored."

"Well done Ensign." Picard swiftly guides the craft as it still violently rumbles and lurches. Dirgo returns to OPS.

"Shuttle hull temperature 1,900 degrees. We're coming in too steep."

Smoke infiltrated the cabin, as the shuttle glides lights flicker and a violent shaking was felt as they were jolted into the control panels and pitched into the darkness as the shuttle crashed to the surface. No further movement came from inside the shuttle.

************************************Please Review!***************************************


	2. Chapter 2  Desert Danger

**Chapter 2** -** Disclaimers in Part 1 **

Chapter 2 - Disclaimers in Part 1

10 minutes later

In the extreme desert heat the shuttle landed upright, smoking but in one piece. The surface of the planet is a scolding temperature and its occupants must escape the shuttle before they are baked alive. Dirgo rouses first and climbs the ladder to open the top hatch letting in the light from the distant star. Picard stood up next and quickly walked over to the console where Wesley was sprawled across the panel.

"Dirgo, I need your medical supplies. I have to tend to his injuries."

"If he's not able to move on his own he'll die on this God forsaken...'

"**Mr. Dirgo**...the supplies..." he repeated.

Picard pulled Wesley back in his seat as he stirred. His eyes snapped open as Picard began putting antiseptic on his cut. He pulled his hair out of the matted blood and examined the deep cut.

"It's so hot." he moaned.

"We have to get out of here and find shelter, are you sure you aren't hurt somewhere else, are you able to walk?"

"Yes sir. I'm okay " he answered quickly. Picard helped him up slowly straightening to an upright position.

"Ensign, please search for items to cover our heads with, we'll need some protection from the blistering heat."

Dirgo pointed him in the right direction as Wesley gathered supplies.

The captain emerged, from the top of the shuttle for the second time carefully turning to help Wesley climb out. They slid down the side and landed at the bottom. Wesley cringed as his feet touch the ground. This does not escape Picard as he glanced at him quickly and then turned to Dirgo.

Captain Picard had already used parts from the ship and fashioned an arrow facing towards mountains in the far distance.

"I'll carry the medical supplies. Captain Dirgo where are your food supplies, water..."

Dirgo shrugged his shoulders. " Here are some old phasers I found." he handed one to each of them. "This is not a galaxy class starship...I travel light, and carry what I need, everything else I replicate."

Wesley bowed his head, and instantly regretted it. The pain that lanced through his skull nearly caused him to collapse. He couldn't believe he and Captain Picard were stranded with this idiot. He used his tri corder to scan the area trying to ignore their voices. He slumped to a seated position in the shade of the shuttle.

"You mean we have no water Dirgo...no food...no way of communicating our location?"  
>Dirgo looked away towards the sun as Picard sighed heavily. He noticed Wesley studying the readings on his device. He squatted down beside him.<p>

"Anything Ensign?"

"I'm getting a high frequency modulation from those mountains sir. "

"We will head in that direction then - towards those mountains."

"What? Have you lost your feeble mind? it's too far away...we'll die before we make it "

"Captain Dirgo, this desert will fry us if we don't. The mountains will offer us shelter and possible a source of ..."

"This is my ship and my voyage it's not your decision to make."

"If you want to get out of this mess alive you'd better listen to Captain Picard." Wesley said scrambling to his feet and jumping into Dirgo's face.

Picard surprised by his Ensign's defense stepped between them.

"Thank you Mr. Crusher." He patted his shoulder as he pushed him away.

"Yes sir." Wesley continued looking at his tricorder.

"Captain Dirgo, if you have another idea I am open for suggestions." Dirgo shrugs his shoulders.

"I will take the lead, Wesley you follow, Captain Dirgo will you please bring up the rear?" Dirgo only grunted.

Away they went trudging through the sand, their fearless leader looking as strong as ever leading a steady pace through the lumpy sandy desert. They marched on for more than an hour the sun beating down on them in excess of fifty degrees Celsius, sweat pouring off their faces.

As the mountains became less than halfway away they became more hopeful a respite was near. Dirgo slipped his hands in his coat pocket and stealthily pulled out a clear flask. He uncapped the bottle drank heavily from it and returned it to its hiding place. He continued to trudge along in the desert.

Wesley couldn't decide what was worse, the overwhelming heat, the lightning bolts going off in his head or the men with metal boots kicking him in his sides. He ached all over. If they didn't reach the mountains soon, he thought, the mountains would just have to come to him. It was getting hard to breathe. Each breath came with an ache that settled deep in his lungs. He had to concentrate.

"Step left step right...breathe in breathe out..." A simple mantra he thought...

"...Mr. Crusher?" The Captain had been calling him. He'd walked past him.

"Sir? Sorry sir."

"What does your reading say now?"

"Still the same, the frequency is stronger, whatever is over there is centered right in that mountain. it's a very strong energy field maybe even a life form.

"It could be a trap." "You can't find any water with that thing?" Dirgo asked snatching the tricorder from Wesley

"Not yet..." he said coolly snatching it back.

"Well we're almost there, we can't turn back now, we might as well keep moving." Picard announced as he continued moving forward. Wesley put the tricorder away and started walking and began his mantra again with Dirgo bringing up the rear.

After another thirty minutes of walking, the mountains were nearly in sight, Wesley began coughing. He struggled to place one foot in front of the other as he stumbled forward in the dense sand. He tried to draw in a deep breath but his throat was parched and dry; he'd stopped breathing through his nose hours ago. His cough nearly choked him as he fell to his knees unable to catch his breath. Captain Picard turned back and was beside him in an instant urging him to his feet as Dirgo stared. Wesley could not hear the words formed on his Captain's lips. Wes felt a sharp pain in his chest as he tried to cry out but only succeeding in a whimper. His eyelids became impossibly heavy as he heard the blood rushing from his head and his vision slowly went dark as he felt himself falling. Picard eased him to the desert floor and held his head.

The tricorder fell from Wesley's limp hands. The energy reading making it light up frenetically. He pushed a few buttons and switched it to scan Wesley's body from head to toe and read the read out.

He sighed heavily. "You should have told me." he whispered.

"What's the matter with him? "

"We have to get him to shelter. His core temperature is very high, and he was injured much worse than he admitted in that explosion."

"I'll take the supplies" he said as he headed towards the mountains again.

"Merde." Picard shook his head staring at a retreating Dirgo. He tried to rouse Wesley but was unsuccessful. He carefully scooped up the lanky young man and threw him over his shoulder. He was much lighter than he thought he would be, as he continued towards the mountain.

_**Please Review : ) It won't end like the original...promise!**_


	3. Chapter 3  Shelter

_**Disclaimers in part 1**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Enterprise D _

_1300 hours  
>*****************************************************************************************<em>

Dr. Crusher carefully gave instructions to her team as they prepared for any possible casualties from the planet below. Suddenly the red alert klaxon sounded snatching her from her carefully rehearsed narrative.

"Lethal radiation exposure in 57 minutes and counting" the computer announced.

"Alright, this is it, let s get all bio beds prepared for action." Her staff scattered as a hand made its way to her shoulder. She turned and was surprised to see Deanna Troi at her back, a look of concern and sympathy on her face as if ripping thoughts from her very soul.

"Beverly, there could be many reason that they have not checked in with the meeting location."

"I hate it when you do that..."

"Do what?"

"You know exactly what."

"Beverly, I am a Betazoid...I can't help it if I come straight to the heart of the matter, but most of all I am your friend and I know that you are concerned about your son and our captain. "

"Deanna, I am fine. I know the miners will send someone as soon as they can, and we will be on our way as soon as we are done here. Now, please let me get back to work so we can complete our mission." Dr. Crusher quickly scooted by her and began sorting through supplies.

Counselor Troi stood watching her dictate orders to her subordinates. She could feel the waves of worry coming from her dear friend. She wished there was some way to comfort her.

"Lethal radiation exposure in 55 minutes ..."

The computer whisked Counselor Troi from her thoughts as she continued to observe the doctor.

****************************************************************************************  
>On the bridge Commander Riker watched as the Enterprise made it to the asteroid belt with the garbage scowl. The task that lay ahead was to guide the craft through the asteroid field before lethal radiation exposure to the crew occurs.<p>

***************************************************************************************  
>Lambda Paz<p>

Dirgo was far ahead, still sneaking a sip from his flask when Picard was not looking, heading for the safety of the mountains.

Captain Picard held the dead weight of his young ensign over his shoulder in a primitive Earth fireman's carry. He heard him moan as he adjusted him on his shoulder. A severe pain ripping through Wesley's chest brought him back to consciousness.

His eyes snapped opened and he could feel fire with every breath he took. But there was something very strange going on. Why was he moving backwards...no not backwards...upside down...no...Wesley's confusion was short lived as Picard stumbled but was able to catch himself before falling. He soon realized he was being carried. His breath hitched in his throat, he didn't even want to think what must have happened to him to cause his captain to have to carry him though this smoldering hot desert.

"Captain Picard...?" he asked genuinely confused.

"Ensign Crusher." Picard's bony shoulders pressed in on Wesley's aching side.

"Sir, would you please put me down?" It came out as more of a grunt than a statement.

"I don't think that's wise Ensign. You are not well."

"Captain please, this is quite painful. " he said through gritted teeth.

Picard stopped immediately and lowered him to ground.

Wesley began another coughing fit as he was patted on the back. It was a dry hacking cough that sounded painful. With a firm grip on his chest he was able to catch his breath this time and shakily calm himself. He stood on wobbly legs. The captain quickly draped one of Wesley's arms over his shoulder as they continued walking. The heat of the desert was sucking the air right from his lungs. If he didn't find water and shelter soon, he would be in a world of hurt.

"There's not much further to go. I have been monitoring the frequency. The EM rating is off the scale. Whatever is inside that mountian, must be quite powerful."

"Hmmm..." was all Wesley could manage as he trotted along beside him. Jean Luc Picard left it at that.

Now was not the time to chastise his Ensign for not telling him of his injury. They had to make it to the shelter, hopefully find water, a way to communicate their position...and a way to stay alive.

**_Please review! : )_**  
>*********************************************************************************************************************<p> 


	4. Chapter 4  Falling

_**Disclaimers in Chapter 1 - I don't own them...but I would feed Wesley Crusher till he filled out that freakin suit. : )**_

_**Category: Hurt /Comfort Rating K+**_

_Chapter 4 _

_1425 hours_

By the time they reached the cave Wesley's face was sheet white. Captain Picard could hear Wesley moan a little with each movement although he didn't believe Wesley was aware he was doing it.

"Just a few more steps and we'll be out of this heat..."

Wesley eased out of his grasp and felt along the walls as Captain Picard begin walking forward. Wesley caught his breath and Dirgo stopped short of going into the cave first. He held back at the entrance as Captain Picard stepped confidently in. Wesley held on to the walls as he followed gingerly.

Darkness, a deeper somewhat cooler darness than they'd imagined, was illuminated by small fissures in the rock. The cave was a myriad of black and grey rock, forged from rocks similar to that of Earth's magma rich asthenosphere, but here they were at the surface carved and formed in the depths of this hollowed out mountain.

"It's cooler in here. There must be water somewhere...something must have carved this cave. "

"It could have been made by tectonic forces or molten lava chambers Mr. Dirgo. "

"Yes, the walls are dry sir, there doesn't seem to be any water in here, " Wesley sighed snaking an extremely dry tongue out to reach parched lips. He laid against the wall where he stood. He'd retrieved the tricorder from his captain as he continued to scan the strange signal he was receiving. He slowly headed deeper into the cavern.

"Captain, the frequency has changed, it is much stronger now and it's much more organized, it seems to be peaking as I move in this direction."

Dirgo began following Wesley moving deeper into the cave. As he steppped lower into the cavern, he stumbled and the clear flask fell from his pocket. Picard tured to collect it before Dirgo could grab it. Wesley looked up in time to see the clear bottle in his Captain's hands and his blood began to boil.

"You've had water all this time...?" he asked seeething with anger...his parched lips tinged with blue as he held fast to the wall for support. Picard opened the bottle and sniffed the contents.

"No it's not water, It's Dresci...it..."

"Something just as valuable. We can use it as a coolant, and antiseptic. Mr. Crusher is running a fever , thank you Mr. Dirgo." Captain Picard said cooly placing the liquid with the other medical supplies. Dirgo growled angrily as he followed the pair. Wesley had made it to another part of the cavern as he shouted back for them.

"Water! There's water here." both men took off in a run as they stood beside him. Wesley continued to scan the area. Before them was an amazingly beautiful sight. Life. A fountain of running water dancing in the air just waiting to cool their bodies and quench their thirst. The room was illuminated by a crack from the mountain wall as a light danced on it.

"Is it potable?"

"Yes, sir I think so...but that frequency has gone haywire, it's so strong now that its affecting the tricorder."he replied weakly.

"Oh who cares...it's water." Dirgo shouted as he lunged towards the water. As soon as he did a shimmering wall popped up blocking access to the water and bouncing Dirgo back on to the sandy ground. Picard watched, stunned at the outcome. Wesley unphased by the incident kept making adjustments to his tricorder.

"That was weird."

"To say the least."

"Captain it appears that the water is guarded by an electromagnetic force. It's based on a certain range of frequency. It adjusts based on the proximity of someone or something engaging the water. "

"Is there anyway to disengage the sentry?"

"I will keep trying to alter the frequencies and trick it into thinking nothing is there, it'll take some time." Dirgo picks himself up from the floor. He shakes his head and appears dazed but otherwise unaffected by the attack.

"For now let's rest a moment, I want to check your injuries." Captain Picard walks up beside Wesley and guides him to a flat rock where he nudges him to sit. Wesley leans back agains the wall cringing as he draws his legs in.

Wesley is hesitant but eventually complies as Picard used a cloth from the medical bag, adds dresci to it and places it on his forehead.

Dirgo sits against the wall toying with the settings on the two phasers that he recovered from his shuttle. This concerns Picard as he places his phaser at his side while diverting his attention to his injured crewman.

"You passed out in the desert. I believe you got too hot, compiled with you previously UNMENTIONED injuries, and the walking you were just overwhelmed. Care to share with me how you are feeling?'

"I'm fine sir..." he said softly.

Picard looked at his young Ensign. Although it had only been a few hours, Wesley's face was already drawn, pale, and thin. He looked terribly dehydrated, and an expression of pain seemed to be permanently etched on his face. He noticed his skin was completely free of sweat. Even with the shade of the mountain it was still extraordinarily hot and Picard could feel the water falling off him in rivulets. Picard felt a pain in his stomach that sickened him, knowing there was nothing he could do about Wesley's plight until they could be rescued or they could get rid of the magnetic field blocking the water. His dehydration would become deadly in a matter of hours with his injuries.

"Ensign Crusher do I need to make it a direct order?"

"No sir, " Wesley sighed heavily before continuing. "my head hurts pretty bad, and my chest right here" He rubbed his hand across the left side of his body. "at the bottom is killing me."

" Wesley, you have three broken ribs, a high fever, a bruised spleen, and a concussion. If we were on the Enterprise, your mother would have you confined to sick bay and me confined to the brig." Wesley smiled at that. His mother was a formiddable woman. She hated when he went on AWAY missions. He seemed to have a knack of getting into trouble.

"Mom ...would also say I'd have to stay awake for awhile."

"I think that'd be a good idea. I will see what our Mr. Dirgo is up to."

Captain Picard patted his shoulder and headed towards Dirgo in the smaller cavern.

Wesley continued to adjust the frequency. But he could not concentrate with the steady pounding in his skull. He thought if he could just close his eyes, for just a minute, maybe it would help.

"Just a minute..." he whispered to himself...as the darkness called to him. He felt himself falling. He was floating in mid air. The pain was still there... but he could sense that he no longer was. He could hear his name being called but it couldn't have been a minute yet, he was so tired.

"Mr. Crusher...open your eyes!" the fading voice called.

"Just a minute..."

"Mr. Crusher!..."

"...minute..." he whispered. He couldn't open his eyes, he just needed a minute to regain his strength. He just stopped hearing the voice.

"Wesley! Ensign Crusher wake up!"

Picard shouted shaking Wesley's shoulder. Dirgo stood above him with a satisfied smirk on his face. Wesley had been unresponsive for more than 30 minutes. If he didn't wake up soon, he worried that damage to his mind...his brilliant mind could become permanent. *********************************************************************************************************************  
><strong><em>Thank you for the amazing reviews, Fluffy the fluff ball of doom, Jo, Jala, MollyBrr, Crusherlover, TNGlover, <em>**


	5. Chapter 5  A Fitting End

**_Previously..._**

**_Wesley could not concentrate with the steady pounding in his skull. He thought if he could just close his eyes, for just a minute, maybe it would help. "Just a minute..." he whispered to himself...as the darkness called to him. He felt himself falling. He was floating in mid air. The pain was still there...he could hear his name being called. But, it couldn't have been a minute yet! He was so tired, he couldn't open his eyes...he just stopped hearing the voice._**

**_"Wesley... Ensign Crusher! Wake up!"_**

**_Picard shouted shaking Wesley's shoulder. Dirgo stood above him with a satisfied smirk on his face. Wesley had been unresponsive for more than 30 minutes. If he didn't wake up soon, he worried that damage to his mind...his brilliant mind... could become permanent. __**

Chapter 5 - A Fitting End First Officers Log - Stardate 44307.3.

Captain Picard, Ensign Crusher and Shuttle Captain Dirgo have not reached their scheduled rendezvous on Pentaurus V. The Regalian mining colony have advised the Federation that they currently only have two working shuttles that they are using to sweep the planet and surrounding moons since Mr. Dirgo's shuttle is now missing. At this time they have found no sign of the missing shuttle which has now been detained in excess of six hours.

Furthermore, they have indicated scans of the planet and moons indicate no signs of life are present. The Enterprise is currently on a rescue and recovery mission removing a dangerous radiation tanker from the atmosphere of Gamelan IV. Lethal radiation exposure was an eminent threat to the defensless colony. The Enterprise is currently towing the scowl towards an asteroid belt so that it can be disposed of properly. At that time we will join the search efforts for the missing shuttle party.

***************************************************************************************************************  
>Picard nearly knocked Dirgo down moving Ensign Crusher from his crouched position on the hard rocks. With strength he pulled from within, he moved Wesley quickly and carried him into the tunnel leading to the interior cavern where the water was and lay Wesley flat on the surface floor.<p>

The room was degrees cooler.

He poured Dresci onto a cloth and began to wipe the alcohol across his forehead, face and neck. If he could get some of the heat to evaporate he would be able to get him to sweat and not dehydrate. He kept repeating this to the disgruntled complaints of Dirgo.

"Your wasting that! The kid needs water, he's gonna die soon if his brain keeps baking like that."

"Mr. Dirgo, Ensign Crusher is an officer of the Federation Starship Enterprise, he deserves the same consideration as any officer regardless of his age. Let me make myself perfectly clear; I will do whatever is necessary to keep him alive, do you understand?" He threatened, staring into Dirgo's eyes. He didn't flinch for an instant. Dirgo did not respond, he simply scoffed and eventually turned away and began tinkering with the two phasers in his possession.

He tried desperately to continue adjusting the tricorder, programming and reprogramming it to see if it would affect the wavelengths of energy coming from the water source. Frustrated, he took the tricorder and scanned Wesley again, and was upset to find swelling under his skull there now. His core body temperature was at 104, too warm for his liking. He was worried that his Ensign was deeply unconscious, but glad he was not in a coma as he had feared. He still seemed to twitch in his sleep.

Picard tried to rouse him again.

He looked towards the heavens and said "Forgive me Beverly." as he pressed in on his chest near the sternum on the spot where Wesley complained of pain and discomfort. Wesley did not respond.

He then pulled Wesley into a half seated position laying him back against him and tried again, pressing harder, and was rewarded with a deep rolling moan from Wesley. Picard almost laughed with relief, but felt awful that he had to create a pain response in order to wake him.

"Mr. Crusher, can you hear me...?" he gently tapped his face. Wesley's eyes opened but were wildly unfocused as Picard laid him down flat again.

"Wesley? Can you hear me?" he asked again looking down on him. Wesley tried to focus on the voice as his eyes found the face floating in front of him and he finally swam into view.

"Captain." he whispered, barely audible.

"Mr. Crusher. You are...you're not well, you must stay awake, I'm sorry, I know you're tired, but you can't sleep. Do you understand?"

"I'm not use to you being this quiet Ensign, I have to say I'm not fond of it." he said trying to smile.

Wesley did not respond. He continued to stare forward as he watched the water dance in front of him. His eyes moved sluggishly back and forth. Wesley's breathing was now ragged and seemed to require effort. He tried to sit up as Picard helped him to lie back against the cavern wall. He laid his head back against the rock and quickly blinked to keep the tears of pain from escaping his eyes.

Picard pretended not to see as he once again followed Wesley's earlier directions for adjusting the frequency to match the sentry. He didn't know how much Wesley could really understand anymore. It was painfully obvious that "his" Wesley Crusher was not in this body. This young man with a boyish face was void of the life, exuberance, and curiosity that Wesley possessed. The pain and suffering he'd endured in this torturous hell he'd selfishly brought him to had stolen that life from him. He looked at Wesley again and was shocked to find his focused eyes staring at him. A smile reached his eyes that didn't reach hisparted lips. He was so tired, but he was trying to assure Captain Picard that he was alright. He had a way of doing that.

Dirgo walked into the interior cavern, phasers at the ready. He strategically placed one as he held on to the second phaser.  
>"Uh, Mr. Dirgo...What are you doing?" Picard asked, rising to follow him. Wesley looked down and noted that the tricorder Picard had abandoned, had again became more active as Dirgo headed towards the fountain. He watched as the patterns changed back and forth while the Captain and Dirgo moved towards and away from the fountain.<p>

"I'm going to blast that thing with my phasers."

"Captain Dirgo. Wait! We are working on a way to disengage the sentry by matching the frequency, we should just wait till..."

"Look at him!" Dirgo shouted pointed looking at Wesley. Wesley's eyes were at half mast as he stared up at the two men.

"He'll be lucky if he ..."

Picard gave Dirgo a warning stare daring him to finish the rest of that sentence.

Dirgo turned and again started working to place his phasers. He climbed the highest portion of the internal cavern and placed the phaser on automatic fire as it began shooting towards the fountain at the highest setting.

"You'd better duck and cover." he said as Picard hunched down in front of Wesley Dirgo held firm a direct beam of a phaser on a lower setting towards the water.

The sentry immediately engaged and the phaser fire started to penetrate the sentry. Picard glanced back at Wesley as he stared down at the frenetic reading on tricorder. It was lighting up like a Christmas tree.

Part of the sentry wall began to disintegrate as drops of water begin to sprinkle on the sand below. Amazed, Picard stood and watched.

"It's working!" Dirgo shouted, turning the phaser up to it maximum setting.

The sentry reengaged its wall as Picard began to back away; suddenly the phaser fire was consumed with light energy and was being fired back at them in multiple rapid beams. Before Picard could move he felt the disruptor burn from the bounce back phaser rip through his left arm as a cry of pain escaped his lips. He crumpled to the ground as the fire continued. The other phaser clunked to the ground wrapped in a cocoon of webbing, as Dirgo continued to fire. Jean Luc Picard looked up in time to see all of the phaser fire condense into a ball of fire and light and suddenly aimed towards Dirgo.

A scream escaped Dirgo's lips but was immediately silenced. He was vaporized to grains of falling dust before Picard's eyes as his body and clothes were reduced to nothing more than a scorch mark on the sandy ground.

He turned to gauge Wesley s reaction and a sense of dread washed over him as he looked at him. He hadn't made a sound, no more than a whimper, but he was now curled in a ball on the ground, rocking back and forth. Wesley's eyes were tightly shut as his bloody hand clutched his upper thigh.

He'd been hit.

_  
><em>Reviews...Wanted Apply Here! (It's called Wesleytorture for a reason!) Once I reach 20 reviews I will post chapter 6<em>

_P.S. Fluffy Fluff Ball...does that meet your needs for blown to bits? : ) Jo your request is fulfilled in Chapter 6...angst-o-plenty. Any other requests...hit me with feedback before I finish writing the ending!_  
>***********************************************************************************************************<p> 


	6. Chapter 6  A Familiar Face

_**Thanks so much to those of you who have reviewed multiple times! You really keep a gal going! Next update at 27 reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine but Mr. Wesley Robert Crusher has been featured in many of my teenage dreams of long ago! : )**_

_Chapter 6 - A Familiar Face 2300 hrs_

"First Officer's Log Supplemental: We have completed our mission of destroying the radioactive garbage scowl and are currently en route to the last known position of the shuttle craft carrying Captain Picard and Ensign Crusher. The miners have not found any debris from the shuttle on Pentaurus II or IV...We will begin our search on the remaining planets in proximity."

"Commander Data is there any report from the miners?"

"Sir they have found some debris in orbit around Pentaurus V, the elements examined are parts of their shuttle components including a port thruster."

Beverly stood up from her chair and felt a pain stab at her heart as she grabbed at her chest.

"Does that mean...? she began as the color drained from her face and she stumbled back to her seat.

"There is not enough debris on the scan to conclude a major malfunction such as a total explosion of the vehicle. But it may mean they had to crash..." he looked back at Beverly and rethought his sentence. "Put the shuttle down somewhere else."

"Data have they searched the Class "M" planets in range of this debris?

"They indicate that they have sir."

"We will search them again."

"Commander, there are six moons that are also surrounding the planets."  
>"Good. Mr. Worf, scan the moons to see if any are any Class "M" environments."<p>

"One sir, it's barely life-sustaining, mean temperature is 55 degrees Celsius with variations up to 70 C, with no star set below the horizon. It's Lambda Paz."

"That's too hot, if they crashed or landed there heat related illness would set in quite quickly." she said aloud to no one in particular.

"We will scan the other planets. Continue to use long range scanners to scan the surface of the moon for life signs...no matter how distant or faint."

"Aye Sir."

He turned to Dr. Crusher.

"We will not leave without them. " she nodded knowingly.

******************************_Angst Warning_********************************************

Picard was momentarily stunned. He went to the other part of the cavern and grabbed the remaining medical supplies, fell to his knees beside Wesley, and turned him to face him.

Wesley moaned and tried desperately not to show weakness, not now, not in front of this man he so respected and admired, but God if his leg wasn't on fire. Tears escaped his tightly closed lids carving a path through the grime and dust on his face as a quiet strangled sob from deep within his chest hitched to the surface. It hurt him so badly now to breathe...he thought if he took one more deep breath he might just die. He covered his face with his left arm as he continued to struggle. Picard pulled his arm down, as Wesley tried again to hide his face.

"Ensign Crusher, you are much stronger than I ever knew you were. Many men would have panicked by now, would be frazzled, desperate, forsaking others. You? You just keep fighting." He ripped open Wesley pants leg as his ensign arched his back in agony. He moved Wesley's shaking hand, to reveal the gaping wound in his thigh. A puddle of crimson was forming beneath him and Picard's hand was soon covered in Wesley's warm blood. Picard felt gooseflesh rise on his neck as he tried to staunch the flow of blood.

"Aghhhhh! God ..." Wesley screamed from deep within his soul.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying not to hurt you." he placed Dresci on 4x4's and pressed firmly as Wesley continued to sob.

Forgetting his own pain, with his other hand he tightly held Wesley's hand and Wesley squeezed with all his might as Picard applied pressure to the wound. It was still bleeding furiously, as he took away the next soaked compress and replaced it with another. He continued this process until the bleeding slowed and Wesley's grip slowly loosened. Picard then took the head scarf he'd been wearing and triple wrapped it tightly around his Ensign's leg. He would have to remember to check it and reduce pressure every 30 minutes. He was worried an artery may have been nicked, as he made it painfully tight on his leg. Wesley screamed again when it was tied, he panted and began coughing again, an uncontrolled cough that seemed to take over his whole body. He gasped as Picard tried to sit him up.

In the dim light he now saw Wesley's lips were covered with blood. Wesley could taste the coppery fluid in his mouth and it made him nauseous. It immediately registered what he tasted. Picard's eyes met Wesley's wide eyes.

Picard placed a firm hand on top of Wesley's hand.

"You have broken ribs, it's likely the rib that may have punctured your lung, that's why you're having trouble breathing, try to relax."

Picard gave Wesley the Dresci putting it to his lips. His mother would never approve of giving her teenage son true alcohol, especially in this condition when it could do more harm than good, but the numbing effect he hoped it could give Wes was all that mattered.

"Drink this, it may help with the pain." Wesley didn't want the drink but slowly the warm liquid slid down his throat. He began to cough again, but it eased as it sank into his chest. Picard stopped pouring and he laid him down flat. Wesley closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to ignore the pain.

Picard felt Wesley's head and pushed the hair away from his eyes. A face flashed before his eyes, looking down at Wesley he saw the face of Jack Crusher haunting him and he almost fell backward. He blanched blinking a few times and Wesley's still form lay before him.

"No! not again !" He startled Wesley with his sudden outburst as he glanced up at him.

Picard grabbed the tricorder and began toying with the device. Wesley still stared at him questioning, but Picard was unable to speak.

Wesley stared at the ceiling as his eyes grew heavy again. He struggled to think. Even putting a sentence together in his mind was becoming more painful. It scared him that he couldn't string a sentence together. He didn't have the heart to tell Captain Picard that he didn't think he would last much longer. His head felt like he'd been hit in the head with a metal warp coil, his chest was on fire, and his leg was throbbing incessantly. He knew he had to help his captain get to the water; if not for himself, for the sake of the Enterprise. What would the Enterprise- D be without its captain?

His eyes fell on Captain Picard as he continued to adjust the tricorder. Wesley weakly grabbed and pulled his communicator from his chest and put it in Picard's hand. Picard looked up at him confused.

"Use the communicator?" he asked.

Wesley stared at him racking his brain to find the right words. Finally the words escaped his lips. "Tr...trans...ponder."

Wesley tried to talk him through the process, but his injuries were getting the better of him. He would stop talking mid sentence and close his eyes, his speech would slur and he was becoming less coherent. The pain had kept him awake but the loss of blood, he knew would eventually pull him under. He looked like a young boy of no more than eight as he struggled to fight the pull of sleep. His eyes suddenly snapped opened of their own accord searching, seeking out Picard's face.

He didn't want Wesley to close his eyes, but he also didn't want him to suffer. If he could escape the pain he would let him.

"At ease Ensign." he said. The fear still registered on Wesley's face but his exhaustion won the war. He inhaled a short burst of breath and closed his eyes. After a few minutes more his lips parted and his shallow breathing became more even. Picard saw that he was unconscious yet again. It was pointless to wake him, he needed the rest and there was nothing he could do for his head injury or blood loss. Wesley was shivering in earnest even in his sleep, but his temperature was still soaring.

Picard wiped him down with more Dresci and then held one hand over Wesley's heart, he felt the shallow breathing and the fluttering thumps of his heart beat.

"You came aboard my ship, this insolent, inquisitive child, scurrying upon my bridge. I didn't know what to make of you. The first time I saw you, all I could think was, here was this boy who must undoubtedly detest me, as I'd stolen from him, his father at such an impressionable age. You never showed an ounce of blame, instead you constantly showed me respect and admiration I am not worthy of. I didn't want to get close to you, I couldn't. I'd already hurt you and Beverly too much. Your damn persistence, was overwhelming." he smiled. "You took over my engineering department, infested the ship with nanites, and dear God you almost lost your mother in a warp bubble revealing more of your brilliance that still fascinates me."

"Every time, you grew with each experience. You helped the crew. You helped me. I no longer saw you as the errant child. I saw you as I see you now Wesley Crusher; a young man, so bright, and amazing. A young man any mother and father would be proud of." He stared down at Wesley's young face. He looked impossibly young, too young to die in this meaningless manner.

"I never knew I wanted a son... until I met you. I care for you as if you were my own son." He squeezed Wesley's limp hand tightly and turned from his face a strange feeling of jealousy falling over him.

"I couldn't bear to lose you. " he whispered. ***********************************************************************************************************

The shuttlecraft from the Enterprise landed. Soon the cargo bay doors opened and Dr. Crusher and Data stepped out followed by two members of her medical staff. Beverly Crusher began scanning the planet's surface for signs of life.

"Dr. It's this way . . . I've found them. Data announced. His emotionless voice held none of the deep worry that she felt as she ran behind him. Soon she was in a clearing, and as the light filtered in she could make out the face of her captain walking towards her. His face was battered and bruised his uniform singhed and filthy but he was alive.

He held out his arms and reached for her as she was shocked to find herself in his strong embrace.

"Captain, let me scan you, are you injured?" she asked pulling away from him.

"I'm fine Beverly." He said and continued to just stare at her keeping her in his embrace. She was unable to break free as she watched her team stare at a prone figure lying on the ground.

"Where?...Where is my son captain?...Where is Wesley?" she said pulling away from him. She looked past him to where Data was now standing.

"Beverly, I'm sorry." he said.

"No!" she screamed pulling out of his embrace, she pushed Data aside.

Lying before her eyes was her son. His body lying rigid, his chest unmoving. She touched him and pulled him toward her. A primal guttural scream erupted from her throat as she held his lifeless body.

"Wesley! No!" she cried.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Her head snapped up as she panted. Searching and suddenly recognizing her surroundings. She was still in sick bay. She looked up into the worried eyes of Counselor Troi.

"Deanna...it was so real..."

Troi could sense the fear and sorrow coming off her friend in waves. She pulled her into an embrace as she cried. **********************************************************************************************************

Lamdba Paz

0015 hrs

The captain had finally placed the transponder accurately inside of the tricorder reconfiguring as Wesley had suggested. He was modifying the phaser settings when movement suddenly stole his attention.

Wesley's face was contorted in a visage of pain. His unfocused eyes darted back and forth and then quickly and without purpose his head began banging against the rock. Picard dropped the tricorder and quickly grabbed Wesley's head. His body convulsed violently. The seizure took over his body full force as the tremors racked his body. It had been decades since he'd actually seen a seizure but he knew he had to do something. He turned Wesley on his side in a full body roll as a frothy pink foam oozed out of his mouth. He waited for the violent shaking to subside.

His ensign was impossibly warm, and if he wasn't able to cool him soon, he would surely be gone in a matter of hours. The seizure raged on for what seemed like hours but in actuality were only minutes. When the tremors finally ceased Wesley moaned as tears once again ran through the grime on his face.

Picard laid him down again.

"You do not have permission to ...go. You hang on. You fight...Wesley." He nearly screamed at him.

"They're coming, it won't be long now." he stated as he gathered up the box tricorder and phaser. He really didn't know where his crew was, he was sure they would've found them by now. He had to get the water,. He couldn't move Wesley again, if the Sentry attacked. It was now or never and he would die himself before he allowed Wesley to die on his watch.

***********************************************************************************************************  
><em><strong>P.S. Jo is that angsty enough for ya? It's killing me!<strong>_

_**********Please click review and tell me your thoughts ******Final four chapters coming up soon!*****_


	7. Chapter 7 Like Father, Like Son

**Disclaimer: I love the characters created by Mr. Roddenberry however, Wesley got a terribly bad rap, and Wil Wheaton played the character the best he could with the often sucky lines he was given. Still...I love Wesley Robert Crusher and I am just borrowing him for a bit longer...**

**Chapter 7 - Like Father, Like Son**

_0130hrs_

He was floating. It felt like he was warping through space and time as faces and images flashed before his eyes. He smelled the sweet scent of his mother's perfume, felt the wind of an Earth snow mountain peak, and tasted on his lips the sweet lips of a past love.

Wesley opened his eyes and he felt no pain, he felt calm and at peace as he stood up and began walking. He found himself among the trees, in a field of grains and a sky filled with stars surrounded him. It was beautiful, and peaceful, and he felt as if he could float away into the stars. He felt an overwhelming sense of warmth surround him, and closed his eyes as the warmth tugged on him like a gentle hug brought to him by the wind. He looked down at his uniform, and all of his wounds were still visible, patches of dried blood still covered his hands, he glanced down and saw the hole in his pants, and a fear gripped his heart. He stared out in front of him, and began to move.

"Hello?" he questioned walking through the darkness and starlight. He heard nothing but the whisper of the wind at his ear. Suddenly he heard a rustle in the grass as he felt the warmth of a bright light surround and envelop him like a transporter beam.

"Wes. ..." the voice said.

"Who's there?" he asked squinting as the figure came out of the light and it died down. Wesley blinked quickly and stared at the figure before him. A man stood looking at him, he had chestnut brown hair like him, and brown eyes... he felt like he could faint, but he couldn't, something was holding him in place.

"Dad? Dad is that you?" he pleaded his smile growing broad and wide on his face.

"Son." the man smiled proudly.

"Dad, where are we?"

"Wes...you can't stay here."

"What? What do you mean?" he stammered trying to walk closer to him. "Dad, there's so much I need to know."

"Wes you have decades to travel among the starlight...you have to find your own path, and that means you have to go back to your life."

"Am I?...Oh God...am I dead?"

Jack shook his his head. " You can't do this to your mom, Wes, it would kill her."

A look of confusion skittered across his face. "Mom?"

Wesley closed his eyes again and smelled the fragrance of his mother's perfume and the image of her face flashed in his mind.

"Yes, you know what you have to do. Please son...go back to your mother."

"Why didn't you come back to us?" he cried.

His question went unanswered. He reached out and touched his son's face...it felt like a whisper of wind at first but then he felt his father's hand touch him and he shivered. He was real.

"Dad please. " he begged.

"I know you're scared son, but Wes, you must go back. I'm always with you...you are never alone." He touched Wesley's chest over his heart.

" I'm so proud of the man you are becoming." He grabbed his son and held him tight and tears filled Jack Crusher's eyes. "I love you son, always."

"Dad?" he whimpered as ghost of a pain started to creep into his head again, he began to feel weak.

"Wes, you have to go...now..."

"How do I do that?" he stammered, looking around confused wondering where he was, afraid of what was to come. Jack placed his hand on his son's heart again and smiled.

"Breathe son...just breathe. .." he smiled as Wesley took one last glance at his father and took a deep breath.

The pain wrapped back around him like a vice as his father stared at him and faded from his view. His eyes were forced closed by the crippling pain taking over him.

"Breathe..." the voice said again.

Picard heard a beautiful sound as Wesley gasped letting oxygen into his lungs. His breath once again coming in short bursts. Wesley stared at him and he heard him say:

"Dad...don't leave me, Dad...don't go..." he pleaded. He could tell that Wesley's eyes were not really looking at him, as he saw him staring up into the light from the fissure in the rocks above.

Wesley's eyes were bright with fever, Picard stared at him. He'd never been more frightened for him. This strengthened his resolve. Picard took off his undershirt and drenched it in water. He was using it to make a cool compress on Wesley's neck. He kept doing it, back and forth. , he would pull him up and try to shovel water into his mouth, Wesley would choke and gag but some finally begin to go down. He continued his weary journey of getting more fresh water, drinking and forcing Wesley to drink, pouring the cool water in his hair to cool him off, cooling him off with the wet shirt.

In a moment of clarity, Wes stared up at Picard fighting to stay at the surface of consciousness. The expression was one Picard could only describe as sorrow, and shame. He'd seen the look once before when he'd surrendered the equipment he used to take over the Enginneering department with recorded crew voices and force fields. His red rimmed eyes were dark, a darker brown than he'd ever seen. Wesley grabbed his arm and squeezed as a pain lanced through him.

"Tell mom... I'm sorry," he said clearly. His hand fell away, and his face fell slack. ***********************************************************************************************************  
>Bridge<p>

0200 hrs Commander Riker, the energy field that was once on Lambda Paz has now lessesned. We are now able to more carefully scan the planet. But we'll need to get closer to the moon."

"Ensign place us 3 million kilometers above the moon."

"Aye Sir."

"Mr Worf scan for life forms, or any activity."

Beginning scan now" Lt. Worf announced.

"Sir components of the shuttle are on the surface about ten kilometers from the source of the strong magnetic field."

"Any life signs present."

"Yes sir. One" he said somberly.

Riker tapped his comm badge. "Bridge to Dr. Crusher."

"Crusher here."

"Prepare a team to take the shuttle craft to the surface of Lambda Paz." I'm sending Commander Data and Mr. Worf with you." he said as the two officers left their stations and headed for the turbo lift.

"Understood. " she replied _

Wesley no longer stirred.

Although the sun didn't set on this moon, his biological clock told him a new day was dawning. Picard noticed Wesley was cold but no longer trembling. He'd warmed the rocks he'd gathered with the phaser and placed them near them but it wasn't enough for Wesley. He had a fine sheen of cool perspiration on his face, and hadn't spoken or made a sound in what seemed like hours now. Jean Luc Picard was sure now that Wesley was about to die, sure that his spirit was already gone from this broken body beside him. He could still feel his heart beat, but it was beating impossibly fast in his chest, his blue lips parted slightly, pulling in oxygen indicative of his struggle to stay alive. Picard sat behind his head and gathered him up in his arms and lay him in his lap. He stroked his hair and held him tight in an embrace. It wasn't comfortable for him, but he couldn't let him go, not lying on that cold rock. He held him there and closed his eyes. He did something he hadn't done in a long time; he prayed. He prayed for Beverly and he prayed for her son.

********** Final three chapters coming up...will Jack Crusher and his son be reunited again?*************


	8. Chapter 8 Still of the Night

_**The Final Mission By: Jadeblueafterglow17 Disclaimers: They are not mine!**_

_See, 14 reviews weren't so hard...It only took 3 days! You've gotten 3 updates in less than a week! Next update in ? reviews?_

**Regarding Reviews: I am not "holding my story hostage for reviews!" I do appreciate my loyal readers: Fluffy Fluff Ball of Doom, Jo, MollyBrr, Allithea, Crusherlover, TNGlover, Jala, & Kallikuo, and new found readers. Sadie...You crack me up with the play by play... : )**  
><strong>I try and cater to exactly what they request in my stories if I can. I don't think it's too much to ask to get a little love for my work. It gives me incentive to "Git R Dun quickly."<strong>

**I could always go back to the updating every two or three weeks if you'd** like... : )

_Chapter 8 _

_In the Still of the Night_

*******************************************************************************************************  
>Lambda Paz 0300hrs After finding the shuttle, damaged beyond repair, and discovering blood inside the cabin, the search party quickened their pace back to their shuttle and headed towards the direction of the arrows - the mountains.<p>

Dr. Crusher scanned the blood source against known DNA profiles of Enterprise crewmembers and was almost physically ill when the scanner results indicated the blood found on the console and the floor, came back a match to her own. It could only mean one thing: her son was injured, he was bleeding and hurting somewhere, on this blazing ball of fire of a moon.

The shuttle couldn't land fast enough as she waited impatiently for the doors to re-open so they could disembark. Her medical staff loaded up two stretchers and followed beside her cautiously waiting for the urgent instructions that were sure to come.

"Doctor. The strong energy source is coming from inside this cave. The life sign within is faint, but is definitely deep within this structure." Worf explained, standing at ready leading with his phaser drawn.

"We will go in and survey the area, remain here." Data demanded.

"This is overkill. We don't have time for this! " Beverly mumbled under her breath, as she ignored them and began walking in behind them slowly.

Entering the cave they found the surroundings surprisingly vacant. However, the readings on the tricorder still indicated a strong energy source beyond the rock wall.

Suddenly Commander Data emerged from a tunnel in the rock.

"Dr. Crusher, in here." Commander Data announced.

The crew members entered the cavern with Data taking the lead as they heard the sound of the water, they moved into the dark tunnel and came into the cavern with the water. There on the rocky dusty ground were the two crewmen.

Jean Luc Picard, his eyes closed, slumped to the side was cradling Wesley Crusher in his arms. It was an unnatural pose, but even more unnatural was the pallor of her son's skin and the complete stillness of the two men.

Dr. Beverly Crusher's breath caught in her throat at the sight of her son cradled bonelessly in his arms. She rushed toward them, immediately terrified at the sight of the blood covering her son's face and beneath his slender frame. She took out a tricorder and scanned the Captain.

"Vitals are stable, the Captain has disruptor burns and heat illness, he's asleep." She hit him with a hypo spray in the neck.

She heard him groan and was relieved to hear him stir.

She then moved to the young lifeless body of her son and scanned him with her tricorder. His vital signs came back as not detectable.

"What? No...no...no!" she begged as Data and Worf came to check on their friend.

"What is it doctor? Worf asked.

She gently pulled Wesley from Picard's grip and laid him flat pulling his head back to open his air way. His lips were blue and his skin was ice cold to the touch. Her hand came back sticky with blood from the cut above his hair line and from cradling the back of his head in her hands.

"Wesley? Wesley can you hear me?" She ran her hands all over his body, pulled up his shirt and gasped at the black and blue mass that was now his chest, the burns on his arms and side, and her mind screamed at the tourniquet on his leg that was soaked with his blood.

She stared at the tricorder and straddled him and rescanned, terror rising in her. There was no trace of a heartbeat.

"Wesley!" she cried, feeling his neck, reaching wildly as everyone stared slack jawed. She had to actually feel his carotid to get a pulse, it was so faint and irregular under her fingers, she was afraid to move them for fear she would lose it forever. She hurriedly pulled him up towards her and unzipped his shirt as she placed alcohol on the left side of his chest and attached a heart pacing device on him. She turned the device on and it shocked her son. She felt the tremor go through his body as the reading on the device came back unstable. She adjusted the settings and reset the AED again as his body jumped again.

Covering Wesley's mouth with her own, she breathed. Two times she blew in air, watching her son's chest rise and fall as the life-giving oxygen was forced downward. After the second set of breaths, she sat up, and Beverly placed the defibrillator charge pads on another part of his chest, and pressed. She blinked back her tears as she shocked him again.

Tears streamed from her cheeks, landing on Wesley's face as she looked down at the AED and saw a beautiful sight, a ventricular rhythm. The machine was pacing him, but at least now his heart was beating in a calculated rhythm .

"Thank God." she whispered.

"Get the stretcher...hurry, hand me my kit I have to stabilize his vitals. "

Beverly continued her ministrations as she injected Wesley and set up a breathing apparatus in his throat. She adjusted the pacer on his heart and looked into his eyes with a bright pen sized light. His pupils were fixed and unmoving.

Captain Picard slowly stirred as Wesley was being tended to. Another nurse began scanning him with a tricorder and tending to his injuries.

"Ensign Crusher...he's..."...he stammered reaching for him. The nurse held down his arm and Data and picked him up and loaded him onto a stretcher securing him.

"No...where is he?" he pleaded.

"Captain, we have Ensign Crusher. Dr. Crusher is tending to him, we are taking you both back to the Enterprise sir."

"Help him?" he begged.

"Sir she'll take care of him, just relax." But he could not relax. He stared at the stretcher going past him and the fear in the eyes of Beverly Crusher's and knew it was anything but alright.

"Wesley, hang on...we'll be home soon...just hang on" she soothed.

"We have to move **NOW**!" she said as Worf and Data secured him. and swiftly moved back through the tunnel and loaded both crewman on the shuttle.

As the impulse engines began to fire Beverly heard the whine of the pacer on Wesley's heart. It'd suddenly stopped again. Nurse Ogawa was instantly at her side. Beverly quickly scanned her son, as her trembling hands ran over his heart.

"What's wrong?"

"Blood clot, from his leg, went to his heart. 10 ml of Heparin, please." she said, as the hypo injection was handed to her.

**********************************************************************************************************  
>They soon found themselves in the belly of the starship Enterprise. As the cargo bay door opened, Commander Riker and Lt. Commander Georgi La Forge stood waiting as the sight of their comrades caused a sharp intake of air.<p>

"Captain?" Riker beckoned noticing his captain on the strapped down stretcher.

Geordi saw the captain, but continued walking further into the cargo hold. He halted his assessment of the captain when he saw the frantic ministrations of Dr. Crusher.

"Wes, Oh God..."Geordi mumbled. Beverly barely noticed their appearance.

"Wesley, please..." she begged and then urgently tapped her comm badge.

"Medical emergency, three to beam directly to isolation sick bay immediately on my location. " she stammered .

"Aye sir"

She placed her hand on her son's chest and closed her eyes. Captain Picard opened his eyes just in time to see Nurse Ogawa, Dr. Crusher and Wesley disappear into a shimmering ray of blue light. He then turned to meet the eyes of his first officer William Riker

Commander William T Riker saw something he'd only seen on the rarest occasion from this man that lay before him, something in his eyes he thought he would not likely see under his tenure.

_Fear._

**************************Thank you to my loyal readers...you have made this absolute fun! It's nice to come home to reviews each day! Keep it comin & I'll keep writing...***********************

_Chapter 9 - "Scorned" will be a long chapter...still working on it so hope real life chills out! I have to teach some adults next week, so once I knock this out of the park...I will be back to finishing the story. After May 4th but hopefully sooner._


	9. Chapter 9 A Woman Scorned

**Author: Jadeblueafterglow 17**

**_Note: Well, I am sorry for the delay...but in the last 8 days I have done a "Flash Mob, a teacher concert, been in a car accident in which my car was totaled and taught two workshops...but I still stayed up to finish this story...(yes it's finished). Chapter 10 will go up as soon as I am done with chapter one of my next story. I hope you will read it as faithfully. Thanks for your patience! Enjoy!_**

_Disclaimers...They're not mine...but I'm loving the reruns...and loving Wil Wheaton as"Chaos" in "Leverage" and as himself in "Big Bang Theory"_

**The Final Mission**

_Chapter 9 _

_A Woman Scorned_

**********************************************************************************************************  
><em>Stardate: 44309.2 (It's Thursday, October 6, 2366)<em>

First Officers Log Supplemental

We have departed the Regalian system after I, as first officer, completed a successful meeting with the miners. We have informed the miners that the shuttle Nenebek was lost and Captain Dirgo was accidentally killed during an attempt to retrieve water on the desert moon, and sent our condolences. Fortunately, our arrival was just in time to rescue Captain Picard and Ensign Crusher from Lambda Paz. The captain is temporarily unable to perform his duties due to injuries incurred on the moon's surface. Unfortunately, our young ensign, Wesley Crusher faired much worse, and is currently under the care of our CMO Dr. Beverly Crusher. I intend to speak with Captain Picard as soon as he awakes to get a full account of the events that took place leading up to and after the crash of the shuttle craft. I am certain his report will follow in his own personal log.

0600 hrs

Dr. Crusher worked for more than two hours to save the life of her son. She thanked God and her husband Jack for watching over Wesley and was happy it was the computer and nanocites mechanically precise tools in her son s delicate brain and not her own trembling digits. She ran her finger over his incision. His precious blood felt silky on her gloved hands, as she tossed the gloves into a bio bag and donned another pair.

With deliberate care she took a medicated sponge filled with alcohol and peroxide and washed away the remains of the dried blood from the rest of his skin. It was an odd comfort to her, to wipe away the dirt and grime from her sons skin and aid in the healing that would bring him back to her. As the sound of the respirator pushing air into his lungs startled her, she saw in his face Jack Crusher. Her breath caught in her throat as she dropped the sponge.

She shakily held her hand to his face and the visage faded.

"Wesley...you come back to me...you stay with me son..." she pleaded to the non-responsive body on the bed as she opened a new sponge and continued her gentle ministrations.

**#######################################################################**

**0915 hrs**

Commander Riker entered Ten Forward where he spotted Counselor Troi, Commander LaForge and Data sitting at a table. He came in and grinned his usual wide grin at Deanna playing wistfully at a bowl of Andorian Chocolate ice cream, as he turned his chair backward and sat with his chest and chin leaning towards it.

"Deanna...a little early for that much chocolate isn't it?" he asked with a devilish grin, and a slight twinkle in his blue eyes.

She spooned the contents around the bowl, playing with it as Geordi sipped from clear ether. She smiled sweetly and continued staring at her bowl's contents.

"Beverly keeps shutting me out. I can feel how bad she's hurting. She refuses to talk to me, and won't let me near her, and I haven't even seen Wesley."

Commander Riker sighed and signaled for his usual drink to be brought to the table by Guinan.

"It's not just you, I went by earlier and she bit my head off. She's not letting anyone near him. The nurse said it was to reduce infection but I think there is more going on."

"Of course there is...it doesn't take an empath to know that. But if I could see him I could give her some comfort, I've been to their quarters around their things. I can feel Wesley, he is very weak, but he's fighting, I guess that's the only reason I haven't demanded that she speak to me...maybe she can feel that from him as well." she replied spooning the contents into her mouth and smiling.

"Well, I for one can wait till he is back to his old goofy " boy genius, teenager in love" self. I would just like to see Wes healthy again to get this last image of him out of my mind."

"See? Geordi What image of Wesley did you see? I was not aware that you could see any of us."

"Data, I can't see you the same way that you see me, but you all have different features, special features that let me know that its you. When they came back on the shuttle, and the Captain and Wesley were laying there injured, it was rather horrifying. Usually their body waves are warm and filled with life, but Wesley's were blue and cold, there was no life in him."

Troi felt the fear in Geordi and shuddered involuntarily at his description.

"I will be glad to have Captain Picard back in the command chair, I'm ready to head to Starbase 343 for some relaxation for all of us."

Guinan arrived at the table with his drink.

"Lively bunch today." she commented.

"We're worried about Captain Picard and Ensign Crusher."

"Worry does not have any affect on the process of human healing." Data replied.

"And it would seem that our CMO is doing enough of that for all of us." Guinan walked away as she always did, leaving more questions than answers.

**########################################################################**

Sick Bay 1000 hrs

"Take it slowly Captain." Nurse Ogawa stated.

A dermal regenerator had been applied on his arm and shoulder. The Captain looked worse for the wear but certainly healthier than he had mere hours ago. The nurse helped him to put his tunic back on as he gathered his legs and sat up and dangled them from the side of the bed.

Dr. Crusher stood quietly at the doorway to sickbay and stared listening from a distance.

"How is Ensign Crusher? Is he alright?" he asked.

"Dr. Crusher is taking care of him, his surgery is complete but his condition is still critical."

"He took the brunt of our misfortune on that hellish moon."

"**HE**... should not have been there in the first place..." An angry voice seethed from behind the nurses.

The two nurses cleared a path as Picard recognized the voice of Beverly Howard Crusher. She was in head to tow isolation gear and her skin on her cheeks was drawn and pale. He could see that she'd been crying and had obviously not had a moments rest since they'd gone missing. He cradled his arm closer to him, as it seemed to burn more intensely under her stare. She had a look of rage he had seen only once before as she stared back at him.

Nurse Alyssa helped him to stand. He steadied himself as the area quickly cleared out.

"Dr...I hope you know that I would never intentionally put Ensign Crusher in harms way."

She quickly closed the distance between them in two giant steps and ripped the hat from her head tossing it to the floor as her hair fell out in loose red tendrils to her shoulders.

"Stop calling him that damn it! His name is Wesley Robert Crusher, he is 17 years old...he is just a child! My ONLY child. He died in my arms and I had to..." she gritted her teeth and the words icily came through closed teeth.

"Resuscitate him. I... I watched my son die Jean Luc...and Thank God I was able to get him back." she choked out.

Beverly moved to turn away from him, and Picard reached out to touch her shoulder. She angrily batted his arms away and struck him in the chest as hard as she could, her fury evident. He backed up and nearly fell to the floor where he stood. He took a deep breath to re-gather his strength as he looked in the direction of his CMO.

"He's my son damn you Jean Luc. He's all I have left and I almost lost him. I could still lose him. I had to cut into his brain to keep him from going into a fatal coma. He suffered through all that...and for what? For your beloved Starfleet!"

Picard shook his head and made no attempt to speak.

"I have buried a husband, I will **NOT** bury my son." she almost screamed.

He knew this would be coming, he deserved the fallout, and he would rather face Beverly Crusher any day rather than stand beside her as she buried her son. She had told him many times that she never blamed him for Jack's death, and deep down he knew that she didn't, but he knew that she could not help draw parallels now that her son had come so close to death's door.

"Why did you take him? Why?" she whimpered, exhausted, her reserves spent as she sat on the edge of the bio bed.

He was about to answer but was still smarting from her blows to his chest.

"He would do anything for you ...you are his Captain, have you no idea how much he admires and adores you, almost as if you were his father." she remarked.

These words did not shock Picard. A tug of pride pulled at his heart, he so easily thought of Wesley as his only son.

"Beverly you're right this was a horrible mistake but you can't think I would willingly put him in harm's way. You should give your son more credit. He is strong, and brave. It killed me to watch him suffer in such pain and sickness, but he kept fighting, not because of me, because he knew it would destroy you if he were gone. The reason he's alive, the reason we're both alive is because even as injured as he was he helped me get to the water to keep us alive."

Beverly stared at a spot on the wall only half listening to his words. She stood and turned away from him again, unable to bear the knowledge that her son had suffered in pain for hours.

"It was selfish of me to want that last bit of time with him before he went to the academy."

"He didn't have to suffer, he should have been on the Enterprise in engineering working on his lesson."

"I'm sorry...I."

"**Sorry?** Sorry? Really ?"

"Beverly, Please..." He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Don't touch me, and don't you come near my son again."

"What?"

"You still need to recuperate but you will not do it here." She tapped her communicator. "Security to sick bay." she commanded.

Within seconds Nurse Lanel was back at her side and two security personnel were now in the room.

"As chief medical officer, I am declaring you unfit for duty Captain Picard. You are to remain in your quarters until such time as a second evaluation can be made." She stated firmly, removing her sterile mask from her neck and turning on her heels.

"Dr. Crusher, you can't be serious!" he shouted angrily.

"Captain Picard. That is an order. Nurse Lanel will make sure that you are settled properly. " she demanded and grabbed more equipment disappearing into the isolation room where her son was being worked on. Picard was befuddled but clutched his bandaged arm as he left with the nurse and was escorted to his quarters.

"Oh...and Wesley and I will be departing the ship at Starbase 343, and returning to Earth, I will search for my replacement immediately." she threw over her shoulder.

Picard and the rest of her staff stood stunned as they watched her retreating form.

########################################################################

Beverly Crusher entered the isolation room and approached the chamber that held her son. The scanner moved back and forth over his body constantly updating his vital signs and giving her hope.

"Crusher, Wesley, male, human, age 17 years, weight 62kg, blood pressure 90/50, pulse 120, core temperature 38 degrees, respiration 3, at 100% oxygen. ..." the voice of the computer echoed.

The computer constantly updated his vital signs every 3 minutes. It was a comfort to her to hear the signs of life knowing just hours earlier her son was clinically dead. His heart had failed him when they boarded the shuttle to the Enterprise. A clot from his damaged artery blocked the flow of blood. She shook the frightening memory from her head as she pulled a stool up next to his bed.

His bruised and battered skin was a pale grey and white in contrast to the stark white bed that he lay on. All of his clothing had been removed except a cloth placed over his midsection to give him some dignity should he have any visitors. But there would be none. Not until he was well out of danger, and not until the incisions made on his head and into his delicate brain healed. She would not expose her son to any further danger through infection.

His face was slightly swollen, the pulling and tugging of the surgery wreaking havoc on his skin. Tubes and wires snaked beneath his skin, and a tube jetted down his throat controlling the gentle inhale and exhale that would allow him to stay among the living.

The burn and subsequent hole in his thigh had cost him too much of his blood and she had a terrible time trying to replace it. His pants had been completely soaked with it. The make shift tourniquet had held the artery in place but it had been severed, burned really, and thankfully one end had cauterized itself. He was lucky to keep his leg.

She stared at the mark on his abdomen where she had to repair the damage to his spleen and a disruptor burn on his side that, even with the best grafts she could give him, still looked angry and painful.

Finally she looked at his face. There was her son. No matter how old he got each year, he still looked like a little boy. She hoped he wouldforever, but knew he would grow to look even more handsome than his father. Beverly smiled at the thought.

Even with the scanner moving back and forth over his body sounding aloud his vitals she couldn't shake the fear of leaving his side and returning to find that he'd slipped away.

So she sat, she stared, and she cried.  
>**********************************************************************************************************<p>

_**Please Review! I would like some ideas about a...sequel... or maybe some brand new Wesleytorture. I am not big on writing romance, but wouldn't mind some Robin Wesley action...sorry I don't write the P/C fiction...they happen to be incidental characters in my Wesley universe. : )**_


	10. Chapter 10 Forgiveness

_**The Final Mission by Jadeblueafterglow17**_

**Disclaimers: These characters belong to Paramount and Warner Brothers, and the late G. Roddenbery. Thanks for such likeable folks!**

_Note: Thanks for reading and your reviews have been just wonderful...thanks Jala, Jessie Marsh,..and Fluffy, you make me all gushy inside with your comments about my writing! _**********************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 10 - Forgiveness **

**Stardate 44311.3**

As three days passed visitors came and went, but she would not allow them to see Wesley while he was still comatose, and she refused to leave his side. She eventually released Captain Picard to active duty but refused his presence in sick bay.

Deanna had finally convinced her to break away and eat before she collapsed as she sat by her son's side, but Beverly would go no further than outside the door as Deanna held Wesley's hand.

Counselor Troi smiled as she kissed Wesley on his forehead and spoke to him in soft tones that did not reach Beverly's ears.

Her staff continued to take care of the rest of sick bay. Each day she would open the capsule, hold and count Wesley's fingers rotate him onto his side to prevent fluid collection in his lung and listen as his vital signs finally began to improve. It'd been a day since she'd stop medicating him to induce a coma.

Beverly Crusher sat at her desk studying the computer on similar cases to Wesley's condition. She wasn't quite sure what she was looking for, part of her was just steeling herself for what she was to expect when he finally opened his beautiful brown eyes. She was too exhausted to be angry anymore, now she just wanted to be with her son...why couldn't they understand that and leave her alone. Food was inconsequential...the rest of the universe could move forward without her...she could not move until her son was ready to come back to her.

She stared at the napkin she'd been fingering in her left hand. She'd just been forced to eat by Deanna Troi and she refused to leave the area again. Of course it had been a trick because as soon as they were seated the captain slid into the room and had taken her place. She thought about turning and walking away but Deanna threatened to remove her from duty unless she stayed and ate. Deanna promised to sit with Wesley, and she trusted her to let her know of the slightest change in him. So she sat in ten forward and tried to ignore him.

His voice droned on for a few minutes before words that mattered to her reached her ears. She could not help but listen to his story of every horrid detail of all the things that had happened to her son, from being blown up, collapsing in the desert, being fired upon by phasers, and having a seizure that may have permanently injured his brain. She listened about how brave Wesley had been and how he'd fought so hard to stay conscious when it was so obvious he should have long since been gone. He also told her how scared he'd been when he heard Wesley talking out loud to his father Jack, and how he wished that he could've taken his place rather than ever see him suffer like that again.

Beverly still listened. She didn't say a word. They sat in companionable silence as she stared off into the distance. Eventually the captain stood up and kissed her forehead, and walked her back to her cabin. Suddenly her senses came back to her and she turned and began heading straight back to sickbay. He followed her, made sure she walked in the door and watched as the doors swoosed closed behind her. He stood waiting, and was not surprised when Counselor Troi emerged from the same doors.

"Did she eat?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it eating...but yes...some food did make it into her mouth."

"She won't last much longer like this, I am really worried about her."

"It's all up to Ensign Crusher now. Counselor, How is Wesley?"

"I sense that he is in some pain..and that he is confused. He is struggling to reach the surface of wherever he is right now. Hopefully the sound of her voice will bring him back to consciousness. He didn't really seem to recognize my voice." she replied sadly. Captain Picard sighed heavily.

"Keep me informed Counselor...of any changes, no matter how small."

"Yes Captain." Deanna stared at his retreating form, unsure of who this man was, but sure that he was carrying around the weight of a world on his shoulders.

Beverly Crusher returned to her searching as she threw the used napkin in the waste bin.

She turned to find Nurse Alyssa Ogawa, calling her.

"Dr. Crusher, he's coming out of it. He's starting to fight the vent."

"Thank you, we need to remove it before he wakes up."

Beverly gloved up, put on her mask, and opened the isolation pod. She removed the vent slowly and carefully as she could from his throat and laid the contents on the sterile table. Wesley coughed involuntarily but did not open his eyes.

Beverly ran her fingers through his hair, careful of the bandage around his head where the computer had cut into his delicate brain to save his life. Tears welled up in her eyes again.

She'd been crying for the last five days and just couldn't seem to stop. His chestnut brown lashes lay on sunken cheeks that had grown too thin and too pale for her liking. The bruise above his brow was healing, his thigh and side were shades of red and blue, his ribs were delicately wrapped and would need more time to fuse but were well on their way to heaing as well. His brain however had taken a massive blow and had multiple hairline fractures of the skull. The swelling had been immense but he began to respond to treatment. She knew he would need more therapy for many days and weeks to come.

She laid her head down on the side of his bed and held fast to his hand. She closed her eyes and prayed that he would come back to her. Before long, her breathing evened out and she was asleep.

#########################################################################

Stardate 44312.3

Wesley took a deep breath as he tried to reach the surface of the fog that surrounded him. He blinked several times against the light that assaulted his eyes. Everything in sight appeared white and he wondered where he was as he felt too weak to turn his head and look around. A sound reached his ears..."_Crusher, Wesley, male, human, age 17 years, weight 62 kg, BP 100/58, Pulse 72..._" the voice continued. He recognized that voice anywhere, it was the ships computer.

He looked to the ceiling and realized he must be in sick bay. A cough came to his chest and he let it out. He was surprised when it no longer caused crippling pain. When he tried to raise his left hand he realized he couldn't, something heavy was on it, heavy, warm, and a little wet. With effort he turned his head and felt his sore throat constrict. He reached his right hand over and gently smoothed her auburn red hair with his hands. It was a comfort to him. The touch of her reminded him he was home. He closed his eyes as his hand settled upon her cheek. His breathing evened out as he fell back into a light doze.

More than an hour passed again before Beverly awoke feeling a strange sensation of something laying upon her face, she reached to grab it realizing who it was attached to.

"Wesley?" she said softly smoothing her hand down his face. His eyes fluttered opened as he awoke from a light doze and was rewarded with a million watt smile from his mother. He tried to speak but could not make his voice work...

"Hi..." he whispered.

"Hi." she replied... " Oh God Wesley...Hi!" she said crying huge tears, as she removed her mask and planted kisses all over his face and then kissed his head and his hands and each finger.

"Mom...?" he croaked surprised by her actions.

Nurse Ogawa walked in with a hypo spray and a cup as Beverly adjusted the bed slowly upward.

"Its so good to see you awake Ensign Crusher." the nurse cried as she too patted Wesley's shoulder. Wesley smiled sweetly at her as she walked out of the isolation room and closed the door.

Beverly placed a hypo spray on his throat, and gave him a small spoonful of ice.

"Slowly sweetheart, this will soothe your throat."

He took the ice and sighed as he lay his head back and stared at her. His thin face still looked so tired.

Beverly tried to dry her tears but more just kept falling.

"Ok?" he asked weakly, confused by her tears.

"Wes, I'm fine. How do you feel? Are you in pain, How's your head? Are you...?" she ran her hand across the bands on his chest helping his ribs heal.

"Mom..." he whispered reaching up to wipe away her tears, a sad look fell on his face as he held his hand to her cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm okay...s sorry...sorry." he whispered, his eyes growing heavy.

"Wesley-Robert, you scared me so badly, I thought you were ...Wesley you were so close..." she stammered.

"I'm sorry." he whispered as she buried her head in his neck.

They stayed that way. She sat on his bed with her head laying on his chest listening to the reassuring sound of his heartbeat. Wesley closed his heavy eyelids holding her with his bandaged right arm as he fell into a deep sleep.

_#################################################################################_

_Chief Medical Officers Log - _

_Stardate 44311.3_

"My current patient, Ensign Wesley Crusher has been under my direct care for the last 5 days. After his rescue he has been treated for extensive cranial swelling, and a dissolving shunt was placed near the hippocampus to remove excess fluid causing hydrocephalic pressure in the brain stem. At this time I am uncertain how this will affect his motor functions. He currently has full feeling in all four extremities, postive Babinski, however pupils remain somewhat sluggish to tracking. As expected, Ensign Crusher is experiencing significant gaps in his short term memory, and seems to have some extraordinary difficulty organizing his thoughts into complex sentences. This exceptionality is noticeable as Ensign Crusher has previously had an extensive advanced vocabulary, eidetic photographic memory, and an ease with complex thought. Perhaps with more appropriate therapy and time this problem will resolve itself. Until then I, Dr. Beverly Crusher, as his sole surviving relative and parent, will cease my duties as the Enterprise's CMO and return to Earth with my son throughout his recovery as necessary."

#########################################################################  
>Sick Bay 1230hrs<p>

The next time Wesley woke he was out of the isolation room and was in regular sickbay. The bed was more comfortable and he was warm in soft clothes that made his wounds easily accessible. His own blanket covered him and pillows were propped around him. When he first looked around he thought that he was alone. Turning his head caused his head to ache but when he did he realized his mistake. There sat his mother in a chair beside him, sleeping. Soon he heard footsteps approach and turned toward the sound as his vision cleared to see the figure approach his bedside. He now found himself face to face with Captain Picard.

Picard seemed tentative as he stared at Wesley, and then at his mother in the chair. He quietly made his way to the head of the bed. Wesley thought he should atleast sit up, but found he just didn't have the strength yet, even though he'd been told he'd been unconscious for the better part of a week.

"Captain?" he whispered.

"Ensign Crusher." he closed the distance between them. "How are you?"

"OK sir. Thank you."

"You had us all very worried. We haven't been able to see you while you were in isolation, but Dr. Crusher assured us you are improving." Wesley nodded.

Wesley felt uncomfortable where this conversation was going. His mind flashed back to a dark cave...a fiery pain in his chest and streaks of lightning coursing through his skull. He knew he'd been hurt badly, and had been with the captain, but nothing else made sense. Images danced in his head, and streaks of pain tore at him as little reminders of the life he almost lost. He couldn't remember what happened, he only rememebered he'd been weak and unable to hold on any longer.

"You have a long recovery ahead of you, but I expect you to be in tip-top shape before you return to duty." Wesley smiled and rubbed his head.

" I also contacted Starfleet Academy. I'm sorry, but the space will have to be filled. I explained the circumstances and the Admiral assured me that you may start the next year as soon as you are well enough."

"Thank you sir." he stammered. He wasn't sure what that statement about Starfleet meant but he would have to ask his mother later.

"Well, I'll have Commander Riker create a new schedule for duty in the next few weeks, as well. It will be good to have you back at the Helm Ensign." Wesley nodded, he recognized that position well, he loved flying the Enterprise.

"You should get some rest," he said and patted Wesley's thigh as he cringed slightly.

"I'm sorry."

" S'ok sir." He said as Captain Picard began to walk away. He wasn't ready for him to leave, he had so much he needed to say to him, but his head hurt and the words in his mind were all still so jumbled up.

"Please wait." Jean Luc stopped and came close to the head of the bed.

"Thank you, for saving ...life...for...for keeping me alive."

"Ensign." He reached and grabbed his arm. "It was your own resolve that kept you alive, your inner strength, don't ever doubt that. I'm sorry I got you in to this mess." Wesley shook his head back and forth.

"It killed me to see you suffer like that. It makes me weary of sending you on any AWAY missions, but I know you could be injured anywhere, godforbid."

"Glad you chose me."

"Ensign, my reasons for choosing you were of my own doing. If you hadn't made it..." he trailed off trying to gather his thoughts. "Wesley, your value to this ship and crew is immeasurable. Your mother loves and adores you, I..." he said as he turned to leave. "I'm thankful you are still with us." He said with a smile. Wesley was shocked. He felt the deeper meaning behind those words and it surprised him coming from the captain.

As he left Beverly stood up and stretched and sat beside him, tucking the blanket around his hips.

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it." She whispered rubbing his shoulders mindlessly.

"We're barely on speaking terms. I know you don't remember much about what happened to you, but Wes, it wasn't pretty. "

He nodded.

"Well...I kinda attacked him when we got back. I was just so angry, and so scared at the condition I found you in. Wes, I could have throttled him with my bare hands." she wrung her hands together tightly as his eyes widened. She stopped to look at him and grabbed his hand and patted it.

" I told him I was resigning my postion once you were well enough, and we were going back to Earth."

"Mom!" he nearly jumped from the bed but instantly regretted it as a surge of electricity rocketed through his head. He laid his head back on the pillow.

"Shhh! Calm down son,... take a deep breath..." she admonished as Wesley closed his eyes and breathed deeply till the pain subsided.

"Good...Better?" he nodded.

"I've rationalized it, it was the fear of almost losing you, the fear of you going off on a final mission and never returning that shook me into a level of hysteria I didn't realize I was quite capable."

"What changed your mind?"

"You. You're a fighter, you survived all that and came back to me...how can I take away the one thing you love , and the man you admire from your life forever." she smiled and pulled him gently into her to hug him.

"Love you mom..."

"I love you too Wesley...your Dad would be so proud of you." Wesley smiled over her shoulder...he knew.

The End **********************************************************************************************************  
><strong>Thanks for reading...I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! : )<strong>

**Continued in Part II**

_Please click that review button if you want another story and give me some story ideas! _


End file.
